Oil spill may have a devastating impact on the surrounding environment. Spilt oil penetrates into the structure of the plumage of birds and the fur of mammals, reducing its insulating ability, and making them more vulnerable to temperature fluctuations and much less buoyant in the water. Clean up and recovery from an oil spill is difficult and may take weeks, months or even years. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems to clean-up oil spills.